


Ether Sake

by shearings



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Team Bonding, The Ether, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shearings/pseuds/shearings
Summary: Val and Kazu sneak Cammie some virtual sake. Yaz isn't amused. Chase is.





	Ether Sake

"The old, friendly bastard won't even let me say fuck!" Cammie complained loudly, shaking her hindquarters before tensing her round bunny thighs and leaping up onto a leather-cushioned stool between Val and Kazu. Her head _fwapp_ ed against the matte black counter in defeat as she lamented.

"A drink, anyone?" she begged.

Val shot a glance at the man on the other side of the depressed _fucking mecha furry_ 's body. He held his gaze for a moment, entirely still, and then shrugged as if to say, _Hey, it's the Ether, it'll lose effect as soon as she logs off. Neither the General or Dr. Weller will ever have to know._

With that thought in mind, Val signaled over a bartender. It was a grey robot with shining lights of different colors shifting all over its body like some sort of humanoid disco ball lamp. It held up one hand, producing a transparent blue menu. On that menu were first appetizers, then salads, lunches, dinners, desserts, and finally, as Val scrolled through, at the very end, drinks.

He stared at their lists with a growing sense of curiosity. Apothic Red, Black Bunny, and a Creme de Violette cocktail all gathered his interests. It wasn't until Kazu spoke right next to his ear that he realized the other man had leaned over.

"Sake," Kazu recommended, pointing at one label a little further down the menu.

Val turned his head, staring the man eye-to-eye, and Kazu nodded again.

"Trust me," he promised.

Val shrugged his shoulders as Kazu rose back over onto his own seat, pressing his pointer finger to the menu. A second window of transparent blue came immediately up, asking whether or not Val was sure that he wanted to make the purchase. He pursed his lips and pressed, 'Yes.'

The robot spun around, its torso and arms literally spinning while its head remained still. The lights all around its body began changing colors, red switching to blue and vice versa, orange to purple, pink to green. Somewhere in back of them, a feminine voice gasped. Val paid it no mind.

Within a minute, the sake's software had been transferred. Val held up his hand as the robot's middle spun around again, reaching out and placing the sake into his hand. Val blinked, then reached over with his other hand to tap on Cammie's shoulder as the robot left to continue working its way down the extremely long counter.

Cammie groaned, her long ears twitching.

"Whaaaat?" she mumbled into her arm, raising her head with a pout.

Val smirked, holding the shot out in front of her face. Cammie's nose wrinkled.

"Is that... sake?" she asked.

"For you," Val answered. "One shot, no bottle, no repaying me. Take it."

Cammie's wide eyes looked between the shot and then Val.

"Thank you," she whispered, her pupils mildly dilated, before she grasped the tiny glass in her hands as though it were some invaluable treasure, lifting it towards itself, then gripping it tighter in her right hand as she tipped her head back and downed it in one go.

On her other side, Kazu snorted.

"Ye-aaaah," Cammie reacted. "Just like gasoline."

The three of them only had a split second to process their mutual sensation of impending doom at the flash of orange just at the edges of their vision before Yasamin was upon them.

"Just what are you doing?" the woman questioned, her tone dangerous, behind them.

Cammie dropped the glass from her grip, allowing it to fall and shatter and fade out on the floor below her. She slowly turned her head around, laughing slowly.

"Eh-hueh-heh-heh?" she tried.

Neither Val nor Kazu turned their heads to face their fates head-on. Kazu fiddled with his roughened hands under the bar.

Yasamin stared at Cammie for a moment, then held a hand up against her face with a sigh.

"It was Kazu's idea," Val excused, still not turning his head.

"Haa?" Kazu cut back. "It was you who bought the drink."

"I don't care who bought the damned drink, you just handed a drink to a minor!"

"I'm allowed to 'ave drinks in Scotland," Cammie argued, her ears laying back against her head.

"You're not in Scotland now, though, are you?" Yaz bit back.

"Maybe not," another voice, a savior, _thank you,_ Chase, cut through from behind Yasamin, "but any effects will wear off upon logoff."

There was a pregnant pause, and then he continued, "Trust me. I know."

Finally, Kazu and Val worked up their courage to turn around. It seemed that Chase and Yaz were having a stare-down, Yaz's hands placed firmly on her hips while Chase crossed his arms in front of him in his normal, cozy-looking hoodie.

After a few moments of standstill, Yasamin rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she dismissed with a wave-off of her hand. "But don't even start to think that I'll let you off the hook again. Repeat and Dr. Weller and General Marin will be hearing of it."

Cammie shifted from side-to-side in a little sitting dance on her chair.

"'My father will be hearing of this,'" she teased once Yaz was back out of hearing range.

Kazu punched her lightly in the shoulder for the painfully ancient reference. Val turned back around with a small, fond smile as Chase took his seat on his other side.

Maybe they had managed to team bond.

**Author's Note:**

> For ref, the first time that I ever had sake, which was coincidentally also the first time one of my friends had it, they said that it tasted like gasoline. Come and chat with me on Tumblr @hearthern!


End file.
